For Your Entertainment
by MyLittleDuckie1116
Summary: Paperwork is boring. So, things get a little 'heated' in the Kitchen Want to find out what happens? Please read more CAUTION: If you do not like Yaoi, then you might not want to read this, because it WILL get explicit. Ciel x Sebastian. :D


His Butler, His Weakness

Ciel sat in his Study and waited for Sebastian to bring him his afternoon tea. He looked out the window and sighed, he wished that he wasn't so stoked with paperwork, he wanted to be free for today. Sebastian lightly knocked on the dark Oak door and entered the Study. He was holding a silver platter covered with Jade encrusted Fine China, "Bocchan, I have prepared an Oolong Tea, for you today. Compliments of Master Lau." Ciel attracted his attention towards the Butler, "Thank you, Sebastian, that will be all for now." Sebastian put his left arm in front of his chest and bowed, "Yes, My Lord." He smiled to himself as he poured tea for Bocchan. Ciel glanced over at him, "Is something amusing, Sebastian?" Sebastian turned his head and looked at Bocchan innocently, "Amusing, My Lord?" Ciel looked away, "Tch..." Sebastian brought the tea over to Ciel's desk and waited for Ciel to dismiss him. Ciel glanced over at his Butler, Sebastian could tell that something was upsetting Bocchan, he could read him like a book, "Is something the matter, Bocchan?" Ciel didn't respond, he simply looked down at his tea. "Bocch-", "Nothing! Just leave, that's an order." Sebastian blinked, he reached over and cupped Ciel's chin in his hand, "Wha.. What are you doing, Sebastian? Stop it!", "Now, Bocchan-" he said with a smirk, "Are you willing to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Ciel blushed, "You.. You wouldn't!", "Oh, wouldn't I, Bocchan~?" Sebastian smiled slyly. Ciel looked away and smirked, "I don't believe you, Sebastian.." Sebastian pulled Ciel closer to his face so he could look closer into his eye, Ciel winced a little, "Oh, Bocchan, that's too bad~" he smirked playfully. "Whatever you plan on doing, Sebastian, don't do it!" Sebastian's smirk grew wider, he didn't obey the order that Bocchan gave him, he leaned closer, he could smell the cake on Ciel's breath from Luncheon. Ciel stared into Sebastian's eyes, they were a burning, ember, red colour, he could feel them burning into his core, he tried to look away but felt a need to look into those devilishly, handsome eyes. Ciel felt hypnotized by the Demon's eyes, he felt his arms reach up and wrap around the nape of Sebastian's neck. "Are you going to tell me Bocchan?", Ciel frowned, "No! It's none of your business anyway…" he smirked slightly. "Alright, Bocchan, you asked for it~" Ciel had a confused look on his face, "Asked for wha-" Sebastian pressed his warm lips against Ciel's cool, wanting lips. Ciel let out a small yelp from having Sebastian quickly cut off his air supply. His eyes fluttered closed, he slipped into the kiss, it all felt so surreal. Sebastian abruptly pulled away, "Will you tell me now~?" he smirked. Ciel's face was flushed, he was mad at Sebastian for doing that, yet he craved more. "No.. It's still none of your business!" Sebastian frowned a little and got up, "As you wish, My Lord." He bowed to Ciel, cleaned up the tea set and walked out of the Study. Ciel sat there, stunned, "Se.. Sebastian!" His Butler came back in, empty-handed, "My Lord?" Ciel sighed, "I'm bored… I don't feel like doing all of this paperwork.." Sebastian grinned, "What would you like to do?" Ciel looked out the window, dark clouds were rolling in, "Well, I did want to go outside and have my tea, but it seems like it might rain." Sebastian nodded, "Would you like to accompany me in the Kitchen?" Ciel smiled to himself, "Well, it's better than doing paperwork.. Yes" Sebastian bowed his head and turned on his heels, "Come with me, My Lord." Ciel rose from his chair and followed Sebastian out of the room. They walked into the Kitchen, Ciel sat down at the Marble countertop, "What are you making today, Sebastian?" Sebastian took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, "Hm, it's a surprise, Bocchan~" Ciel frowned, "It must not be that big of a surprise if I'm accompanying you.." Sebastian turned to the Refrigerator and started to pull out ingredients, "We will need some Whipped Cream, Chocolate Sauce, Maraschino Cherries, for extra topping." Ciel thought of a delicious Chocolate Cherry cake with Whipped Cream on top, he licked his lips, "That sounds delicious~" Sebastian turned his head, "Oh, it will be." He brought the ingredients over to the Marble Countertop and set them down. He walked over to the Pantry and got out Flour, and Baking Soda, he walked over to the Refrigerator again and pulled out a pat of Butter and Eggs, he walked back to the Countertop and set them all down, then he walked over to the sink and filled a measuring cup full of water, he walked back to the Countertop, he pulled out a large bowl and a metal whisk. "All right, Bocchan, would you like to make something sweet?" Ciel nodded, "Yes, I would. Isn't that why I am in here?" Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at Ciel's remark, "Right well, first we will add the Flour, Baking Soda, Eggs, Butter, and Water to the bowl" Ciel watched his Butler swiftly add the ingredients, "Then we mix them togeth-" "Can I mix them?" Sebastian looked up at Ciel and smiled, "Of course you can, Bocchan." Ciel got down from his stool and walked around the other side of the Countertop, he pulled the bowl and whisk away from Sebastian and began to mix, "Bocchan, you're doing it wrong." He glided over to Ciel and stood behind him, he placed his hand over Ciel's, "You have to mix it so that the batter will be light and fluffy." Ciel nervously nodded his head, his face a deep rosy colour, "Y-Yes.." He never felt so close to Sebastian before, his face reddened, he shook his head to keep from thinking such things. "Is something wrong Bocchan?" Ciel swiftly moved away from Sebastian, he looked away, "N-No.. I just don't feel like mixing anymore.." He walked back to the other side and got up on the Countertop and sat down, "Bocchan, I must advise you to not sit on the Countertop." "Tch. Continue your lesson." Sebastian continued to mix the ingredients until it all turned into a light and fluffy cake batter, he pulled out a metal cake pan and spooned the cake batter into the pan, he walked over to the oven and stuck in the pan. "Bocchan, there is some cake batter left, would you like to try some?" Ciel eyed the bowl and thought for a brief moment, he reached over and slowly slid the bowl towards him, "I guess it wouldn't hurt, just to have one little taste.." He ran his finger on the inside of the bowl on whipped some batter onto his finger, he brought his finger up to his mouth and slowly licked the batter off, he closed his eyes, the batter tasted heavenly, he hadn't tasted anything like it. He removed his finger and went back for some more batter until there was none left. Sebastian stood there and watched the boy lick the batter off his finger. When Ciel was finished with the batter, Sebastian noticed that Ciel still had some of it on his lips, "Bocchan, you really do make such a mess." He shook his head, "Sebastian, what are you talking about?" Sebastian leaned slightly over the countered and cupped Ciel's chin in his hand, "I will get that for you Bocchan." He leaned close to Ciel and softly pressed his lips to Ciel's, making sure to get the cake batter, he could taste the delicious sweetness on Ciel's breath. Ciel widened his eyes and put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders intending to push him away, he stopped himself and rested his hands on Sebastian's broad shoulders. After a minute or so, Sebastian broke the kiss, he pulled back, Ciel stayed in his position, his lips slightly parted, his eyes half lidded, his face a tender rosy colour. Ciel reached forward and gripped Sebastian's tie, "I.. I wasn't done.." He pulled Sebastian forward and embraced him in another kiss, his tongue gently parted the other's lips, he let his tongue explore Sebastian's hot mouth. Sebastian let his tongue caress Ciel's, he reached out his arms and wrapped them around Ciel and pulled him closer, Ciel gripped Sebastian's tie slightly tighter to pull him closer. He moved from his position and sat on his knees on top of the countertop, he released Sebastian's tie and glided his hands back to the other's broad shoulders, to steady himself. They continued to explore each other's mouths for another few minutes until Ciel broke the kiss. "I.. I'm sorry for that outburst.." He looked away. Sebastian tilted his head up so he could look in Ciel's beautiful, blue eye, "I didn't not mind Bocchan, in fact, it was quite pleasurable~" Ciel blushed at the word, "Pleasurable?" Sebastian grinned and nodded, "Yes, Bocchan, _pleasurable_~" His grin turned into a sly smile. "And, what other things do you find, _pleasurable_?" Ciel stared intently at the Demon. Sebastian grinned, "Would you like to find out Bocchan?" Ciel arched an eyebrow and widened his eyes, "Se-Sebastian, we can't do that here! What if one of the servants was t-" Sebastian cut him off with another kiss, he put a finger to Ciel's lips, "Shh, you talk too much Bocchan" he smirked. He got up and walked over to the Kitchen door and locked it, "Is that better?" Ciel pouted, "No.." Sebastian walked back over to the countertop, he looked at the 'extra toppings', "Bocchan?" Ciel looked over at him, "Hm, yes?" Sebastian smiled, "Would you like to play a game?" Ceil sat up on his heels, "A game..? What kind of 'game'?" "Oh, it's a special kind of game, Bocchan. I think you'll come to find it quite enjoyable" Ciel smiled softly, "Hmm, I think I know what kind of game.." He lied down onto his stomach and faced Sebastian, "And what are the rules of this 'game'?" Sebastian thought for a moment and walked out of the Kitchen, he momentarily came back in with a piece of black cloth in his hands. Ciel arched his eyebrow, "And what do you intend to do with that?" He looked at the black cloth. Sebastian smiled slyly and walked over to Ciel, he gently pulled off his eye-patch, revealing the mauve coloured contract eye, he wrapped the soft cloth over Ciel's face, just covering his eyes. "Sebastian.. What is the blindfold for?" he frowned slightly, Sebastian smirked, "Can you see Bocchan?" Ciel shook his head, "No.. All I see is a black cloth." Sebastian grinned, "Good, now we can play our 'game'" He walked over to the Kitchen door and locked it again, he walked back over to the countertop where Ciel was laying down on his stomach. Ciel propped himself up on his elbows, "Sebastian, are you still in here?" He turned his head, trying to listen for Sebastian. Sebastian quietly leaned down and whispered suavely into Ciel's ear, "Yes, My Lord. I am still here. Are you ready to play our little 'game'?" Ciel blush deeply, "Y-Yes.." Sebastian turned to get the 'extra toppings', "Alright Bocchan, you have to guess what I'm feeding you." Ciel furrowed his brows, "What if I lose?" "Then I get to devour you, Bocchan~" Ciel bit his lip, "And if YOU lose?" Sebastian arched a brow, "Hm, I highly doubt that I will lose, Bocchan" he sighed, "But, if I do lose, you can do whatever you please" Ciel smirked, "Whatever I please, hm? That should be interesting~" Sebastian chuckled to himself, "Alright Bocchan." He picked up a single Cherry and dipped it into the Whipped Topping, "Open your mouth Bocchan" Ciel hesitated and then slowly opened his mouth, he stuck his tongue out a little, Sebastian placed the covered Cherry on Ciel's tongue, Ciel pulled his tongue back in and closed his mouth, he was silent for a moment as he slowly chewed the Cherry, savouring the flavour. He smirked, "A Maraschino Cherry covered in Whipped Topping" Sebastian grinned, "Very good Bocchan"


End file.
